


A mouthful of forevers

by Wishopenastar (orphan_account)



Series: Drabbles (Victuuri) [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cavity inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Domestic Victuuri fluff.Each chapter can obviously be read alone.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Drabbles (Victuuri) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hufflehobbit_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflehobbit_writes/gifts).



> This is a compilation of the random victuuri one shots I have lying about in my docs+ stuff I write to calm down.
> 
> Title is from the amazing poem by Clementine Von Radics.  
> Check it out! [A mouthful of forevers](https://www.google.com/amp/s/wordsfortheyear.com/2014/11/29/mouthful-of-forevers-by-clementine-von-radics/amp/)
> 
> This is for Hufflehobbit because they give out to everyone so freely + they are very helpful.

It's not a wild night which follows their thirty ninth year anniversary. Instead it's a night of well established routine. Yuuri cooked to surprise Victor while Victor picked out a bouquet from the garden he had been tending for the past ten years. 

They had dinner together like they always did and they did the dishes. Victor brushed Yuuri's hair in front of their mirror like every day.

Twenty six year old Victor would have laughed at the idea of such domesticity being able to make him so happy. Twenty seven year old Victor would have wanted it, twenty nine year old Victor knew it would be his.

Well, they had had their adventures. The snapshots lining the mirror which framed Yuuri's body were proof of that. 

They were of random moments, like water fights, Yuuri taking in the post and smiling at packages from home and moments from newspapers like Yuuri and Yura on the Olympics podium or Victor's knee replacement surgery.

Some were added by Yuuri, some by him and together they captured the years of their marriage, in all of its love and cherishing. 

Victor could not see his face in the mirror as he stood but if he bent down to kiss his husband's thinning but beautiful hair, he could and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Victor sits with his head on the table as Yuuri browses through the news on his phone across him. 

Victor closes his eyes and smiles at Yuuri's voice as he reads out loud whatever strikes his fancy. A bird feeder hangs in the window and birds add to their morning routine. 

After his retirement Victor has made it his personal mission to indulge in as many sweet breakfast foods as he had missed in his 29 years of competitive skating. Some mornings Yuuri laughs at the sugar coating Victor's mouth which he can taste by proxy when they kiss. Victor feels his smile against his lips, and those mornings they are just two happy people pressed against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you'd like to see some domestic/fluffy hc written hit me up.


End file.
